fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
SD031
Synopsis Yazmyne has been found by Mars of Team Galactic. The two have a three-on-three battle and Yazmyne's Buneary, Buizel, and Espeon are defeated by Mars' Yanmega, Bronzor, and Purugly. Yazmyne is taken captive and her Pokemon are seized. '' ''Meanwhile, Harlem and the little girl ahve alerted the Floaroma Town Officer Jennys. While captive, Yazmyne calls out Shinx, who help Yazmyne out of her restraints. She then sends Harlem a signal on her Pokegear, alerting him of the situation and prompting the authorities into immediate action. Yazmyne reads her situation very carefully and needs Shinx to be her partner in her plan. Shinx uses his unique eyes to see through the doors; there are a lot of grunts each of them carrying at least two Pokemon, causing Shinx to shy away. Yazmyne knows he's scared and he needs enouragement, playing on hislove of Espeon to get him to agree. '' ''The captive Espeon, Buneary, and Buizel are all in cages with the cages design to endure Pokemons' attacks, making Buneary's Ice Beam or Buizel's Sonic Boom useless as well as Espeon's Iron Tail. As a result, she tries to bend the bars with her psychic abilities and she struggles. When Harlem and the officers reach Valley Windworks, the must battle several grunts. Mars watches the grunts battle, amused, and she watches her Electivire transfer power from the windworks to some sort of energy device. The little girl's father is there as well, seemingly being controlled by Mars' Bronzor. Mars says the "boss" will be rather pleased. '' ''Yazmyne hears the battling outside, particularly Harlem's Darmanitan firing a powerful Focus Blast. Yazmyne tells Shinx to gain power with Charge, and generate a lot of power with it. Just as Yazmyne wants Shinx's charges power generates a bright light, prompting the guards to realize Yazmyne has a Pokemon in there. When they open the door to apprehend it, Yazmyne has Shinx deck the halls with his Shock Wave. Shinx's power stuns all of the guards and their Pokemon, allowing them to flee. Yazmyne goes in desparate search of her Pokemon when she encounters the room where Mars is with her Electivire, stealing energy. Yazmyne puts it all together; Mars' Electivire is speeding up the windmills to generate ten times more power, and understanding the generated base power of one windmill is far more than any team of Electric-Type could generate and stay healthy. However, Yazmyne grits her teeth that she cannot do anything. Mars sees Yazmyne through a small window in the door, but lets her leave. Mars checks a tablet, which reads that they are about to reach the amount of energy they need. She calls Jupiter for an extraction before contacting the remaining grunts. As Yazmyne scours for her Pokemon, Espeon is able to perform Psychic. She bends two bars, allowing her to escape before feeing Buizel and Buneary. The guards summon their Pokemon to battle the trio, but they are not a match for Yazmyne's Pokemon. Several grunts have been captured, and a large overhead helicopter is shown over the windworks. The ceiling of the large facility opens up, and te helicopter pulls in a large device, which is what the windworks uses to store energy. Then the helicopter pulls in Mars and other Galactic Grunts who have not been captured or defeated. With Mars is the little girl's father, still tied up. Mars throws him off, but Harlem has Darmanitan save him. The officers storm the windworks to find that the facility has been burgalurized too. Yazmyne finds her Pokemon but she encounters the police at a bad time and she is taken into custody. Major Events *Yazmyne is defeated by Mars of Team Galactic and captured *Yazmyne's Espeon learns Psychic *Team Galactic leaves Valley Windworks Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Harlem *Little Girl *Scientists *Mars *Galactic Grunts Pokemon *Espeon (Yazmyne's) *Buneary (Yazmyne's) *Shinx (Yazmyne's) *Buizel (Yazmyne's) *Darmanitan (Harlem's) *Buizel (Harlem's) *Purugly (Mars') *Electivire (Mars') *Yanmega (Mars') *Bronzor *Zubat *Glameow *Stunky *Croagunk Category:Episodes Category:Sinnoh Dreams